Merry Christmas, Gray!
by FlameeDancer
Summary: Imagine Gray Surge writing who-knows-how-many letters to Santa for so many years, yet his wish for the girl of his dreams never has been received. Will it change now? After 15 years will his wish really be granted or torn to pieces?


**A/N: I don't own Fairytail... Darn it. Anyways, hope you like this Christmas One-Shot. Who cannot ship Edolas Gruvia? Honestly...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on, Gray, sit down and write your letter to Santa!" cooed Edolas Mirajane to a 5-years-old boy nearby.

"Do I have to?" whined the raven-black haired boy.

"Yes, Gray. How else will Santa know what you want?" Mirajane smiled, handing the boy a piece of parchment. "Now get writing, the rest of the kids did it already,"

Gray sat down, taking one of the little kid pencils from Mirajane's bag. He paused for a moment, before writing.

"Dear Santa," he read, his midnight-blue eyes flickering over the page as he read while he wrote, "I was pretty good this year. Well not to Lyon as much, but mainly because he is starting to become more annoying this year, but it doesn't count, does it? Anyways, so for Christmas this year, I want...

A red and black checkered scarf and a magical spear... the others said that I'm not old enough to use weapons yet but I'm still willing to try. But what I want most is this girl,"

Gray paused, before he continued.

"I saw this girl named Juvia, she's really pretty and independent, and nice when I first met her but I made her cry because I pulled her hair. I thought that would make her like me but it didn't, it just made her mad. I don't know why she doesn't like me yet because I try to talk to her a lot but Natsu says that Juvia don't like it that I wear too much clothing, but Natsu's stupid.

So if you could get Juvia to like me for Christmas, that'd be cool. Love, Gray Surge, Age 5," he finished. He drew a small snowflake on it for good measure.

The toddler beamed down at his messy letter, looking at it proudly. The snowflake he drew was definitely quality. Santa would surely bring him the things he want this year.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Deer Santa,_

_Sank you for duh scarf and speer u got me for Christmas dat I assk for lass yeer. I relly liked it even tho the speer brok becuz I axidantlee sitted on it. But I notissed you foregot to get me Juviah so maybe you could get me her dis yeer? Or at leest by the time I'm reedy to take on qests. She stil dosnt like me still butt I want her for Christmas. Also another speer and sum new jackats._

_From,_

_Gray Surge, Age 6_

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

_Dear Santa,_

_Lyon told me you weren't real. I think that this will be my last letter to you, since I still haven't gotten Juvia for Christmas._

_From,_

_Gray Surge, Age 7_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dear Santa,_

_No I am not writing to Santa, I'm just writing to myself, alright? Since there's no way I'd tell Lyon any of this, and I sort of need to vent about it, so I guess I'll just write it here. But anyways, so Juvia still isn't mine yet. _

_Instead she goes and starts to befriends Lyon. LYON OF ALL PEOPLE._

_Lyon may won this war, but remember, no worries, there's still time until she might start to like me. Maybe._

_From, _

_Gray Surge, Age 12_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dear Santa,_

_So today everybody found out that I'm head over heels for Juvia. And Juvia does not like it. One bit. Lyon's seriously smug about this considering the two are dating now. Lucy is starting to tease me about it more and more, and Mirajane is trying her best to be the big sister for me._

_Trying to replace me for Lisanna. Sucks, huh?_

_From,_

_Gray Surge, Age 13_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dear Santa,_

_Juvia still hasn't warmed up to me yet. I haven't really talked to her this year, which I guess is pretty good. I have less of a chance to mess up and get her to hate me even more. _

_Lyon and Juvia are STILL dating. It bugs me. Really bugs me._

_From,_

_Gray Surge, Age 14_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dear Santa,_

_Okay. So I haven't gotten on Juvia's good side yet. She punched me twice this week, made me trip, and kicked me four times. Not extremely fun, but I'm trying._

_Those two broke up. Yay! Bad news: Juvia still hates me._

_From,_

_Gray Surge, Age 15_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Dear Santa,_

__We are one of the only guilds left since the king want to drain the guilds off their magic. Really hope Levy have enough power to let us escape if Erza Knightwalker wanted to attack. Again.__

__If possible, Juvia became more prettier and prettier these years and it's not just me who notices it, but everybody else. It's sad how me, on the otherhand, became the guild's most famous stalker aka loverboy. Great.__

__From, __

__Gray Surge, Age 16__

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

__Dear Santa,__

__I fell in love with Juvia. She still hates me. I told her that I love her who-knows-how-many-times. She don't seem to care. __

__From,__

__Gray Surge, Age 17__

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

__Dear Santa,__

__Earthland people came this year. I met my counter-part me. He literally wear snothing. IS HE MENTAL OR WHAT? ISN'T HE COLD?! But Juvia found him really cool. I mean, I should be happy that Juvia likes him, but I'm not. So me, who knows this Juvia for 13 years still didn't get her to even smile at me! But Gray Fullbuster?__

__Juvia seriously likes him. What should I do? What's so different between me and Gray Fullbuster? We are literally the same person!__

__Oh and the battle stopped. No more magic in Edolas. Yaay! __

__From,__

__Gray Surge, Age 18__

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

__Dear Santa,__

__I acted like Gray Fullbuster this year. It was a struggle, wearing no t-shirts or jackets but just pants, but I did it. __

__Sad News?: Juvia went back together with Lyon.__

__Honestly, can't she see that I'm trying?__

__From,__

__Gray Surge, Age 19__

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

__Dear Santa,__

__Juvia told me she hates me. I guess it's hopeless. After 15 years, she never looked at me. She hates me. After all those tries, I failed. I fell in love with the wrong person. I'm giving up now. I've gave everything to her, I've changed for her, and yet nothing worked. What's the point of liking someone and trying for 15 whole years when that person barely gives you the time of day? I quit. If she hates me, then I guess I hate her.__

__From,__

__Gray Surge, Age 20.__

**__( Imagine if Earthland Juvia did that OuO )__**

__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

Edolas Juvia gripped the papers in her hands with such a grasp, that the pages threatened to rip. Hot tears had already begun rolling down her cheeks as she covered her mouth with her fingers, letting go of the sheets.

Who would've thought that the pieces of sheets crammed at the bottom of his bed would've said that? She had stolen them to read on her way out from his room after dropping off his Christmas gift as a joke, though this was more than she'd expected.

She took a seat on her bed, thinking back. Gray Surge really given up on her.

Isn't this what she wanted?

No. No. No. No. No. NO!

Is she starting to fall for this dork?

She doesn't know.

This was not what she planned. Gray Surge did all that for her and she just ignored him, humiliated him, and treated him like dirt. And yet he wasn't willing to give up on her like Lyon. But now, she lost the chance. After all those years...

Tears touched the floor, as she put her head in her hands.

What did she just do?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gray Surge sat in his bedroom, putting on layers after layers, before deciding he was warm enough before heading toward his chair with a pen in hand. His leg served as his desk as he wrote on the piece of white paper. He glanced at the blue present beside him before directing his attention back to his paper.

_Dear Santa,_

_After all those years of chasing after her, it didn't work. But now, I finally got her to call me her acquaintance. A acquaintance is good enough, I guess. At least I can enjoy the fact that I get to talk to her now civilly. _

_She got me a Christmas gift for the first time. A necklace. A cross. I don't know if I'll wear it in public, she hurt me too much, I'm not willing to._

_I guess I didn't get my Christmas wish from when I was 6. Doesn't matter. I've gave up on her already._

A soft knock startled the 21 years old from his writing. He sighed. Probably Lucy, Natsu or Lyon placing a early Christmas prank on him.

Quietly, Gray stood up, stretching his arms as he strode over to the doors, opening them.

He faced the person outside with a scowl. "Look, you can place a prank on me later, but just- oh. Juvia," he muttered recognizing the blue curls. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" A soft, quiet voice that rang like bells went throughout the tension.

Gray hesitated. The ex-love of his life is asking to come to his home. What is Santa Claus planning?

He sighed as he opened the door wider, allowing her to step through. After shutting the door, he quickly hurried over to his letter and hastily shoved it into his pocket. "Can I help you with something?"

Without a word, Juvia held up 11 sheet of papers neatly in a pile tied by a blue ribbon, which Gray recognized immediately. His mouth dropped as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "Where did you get those?"

"I -"

"Oh great," he groaned walking over to his couch, pulling his scarf closer to his face. Great. She saw the letters. Now she'd never want to talk to him again. Forget about acquaintances, they will probably pretend that they never knew each other now. Why didn't he think how creepy those letters were before?

She was probably going to kick him out of his own house and tell him to get out of her life. Great, Gray, Great.

He awkwardly turned around looking at Juvia's pretty face with her beautiful blue waves and matching blue set of eyes. They hold no expression as they focused on him.

"Look, Juvia, I can expl-" he stared, before being cut off abruptly by a pair of soft pink lips on his own.

Shock went through every nerve of Gray's, causing temporary paralysis. His mind was blank, completely blank.

She pulled back, looking at him with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Gray Surge, there's a mistletoe," she says softly, indicating the mistletoe she is hanging above the two.

He was too stunned to say anything as he watched her walk out of his house, closing the door behind her. He stood there, frozen before a grin went to his face.

Heck about giving up on her, he's going to keep chasing her until they married!

With heavy breathing and a quick heartbeat still, Gray took out the piece of paper he shoved in his pocket and erased what he had previously written.

_Dear Santa,_

_You took long enough._

**SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THAT ONE-SHOT? MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! THINKING OF DOING NALU NEXT OR GALE.**


End file.
